


Wild daisies

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " "I'm scared." He whispers. He's afraid to close his eyes and lose the man in front of him to darkness, but he's also afraid to look and see what has become of them. Arthur looks well though, peaceful, but Javier feels he doesn't deserve the same. "
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Wild daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the concept of them being together at death again I don't know why. Also this is how I battle writer's block, bunch of short stories.
> 
> Sorry for any typos I pulled an all nighter

The day has come to leave. Javier is awake, but afraid to open his eyes in fear of seeing the thing that has caused him great agony. He could no longer feel the subtle beating of his heart, or the blood coursing through his body. He feels relieved, light like a sheet of paper. He places his hand on his chest where a deadly, fiery pressure had raged just moments before. He sighs and opens his eyes. 

It's the same room he has been sleeping in for many cruel months. Yet it doesn't stink and the paint isn't cracked. He sits up only to feel like an arrow just pierced through him. Arthur is standing by the doorway looking at him with clear eyes. He smiles as he walks over to the baffled man. 

"Do you feel okay to walk?" Arthur asks gently. He offers his hand which Javier takes. It's such pure warmth, of another human being, someone he has greatly loved in another life. He wants to hug him, he wants to smile and laugh and chant his name. Arthur hasn't taken his hand away. He leans in to touch their foreheads together. Eyes closed again Javier feels terror but only for a moment, Arthur is all around him, his scent, his warmth, the beating of his heart connects to Javier's dead one. Arthur has given him afterlife. 

"You're alright." Arthur says and pulls away but doesn't let go fully. He never has, Javier realizes. 

"I'm scared." He whispers. He's afraid to close his eyes and lose the man in front of him to darkness, but he's also afraid to look and see what has become of them. Arthur looks well though, peaceful, but Javier feels he doesn't deserve the same. 

"I know, I was too, but I'm right here." Arthur soothes him and it's so familiar. When their first robbery together had gone wrong, all the misery in the hands of pinkertons and o'driscolls, the way Arthur had nearly died many times and when he finally did. His voice in Javier's head had gotten him through the most terrifying of times. 

"What's gonna happen?" Javier asks like the question is forbidden. Arthur starts to lead them outside. "Something that'll give you time to rest, finally." 

Outside the walls it's only flat land that's split up by train tracks. They walk up to a small wooden platform with a clock and a chair but Arthur doesn't sit. "Won't take long."

Javier nods. He admires a small group of daisies by the end of the platform. The clock hits three heavily and a train whistles from somewhere amongst the desert dust. Javier only thinks about it a second more then bends to pick the daisies. The train arrives fast afterwards, sending sand clouds everywhere. It hard to see, Javier clutches the flowers and calls for Arthur. Nothing. His newly found heart beats in distress. The train whistles impatiently so he reluctantly gets on board. 

As soon as he's inside the train starts moving again, steady as a cloud gliding across the sky. Javier panics briefly when Arthur's not in sight but then a familiar hand grips his shoulder. "Let's sit?" Arthur asks and he nods. They sit next to each other with Javier on the window side, overlooking the endless desert. 

"Flowers?" Arthur questions. Javier suddenly remembers to unclench his fist but the flowers have taken the toll. He pouts. 

Then Arthur takes one, breaks the stem off and sticks it into Javier's hair. "Hm, I forgot how beautiful you are." Javier blushes and curses his beating heart. "Don't just say that so...casually." He mutters but doesn't really mind it. Mind as well give him the same treatment. He breaks off another flower's stem and puts it on Arthur who smiles. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Calm, tired." Dying is exhausting. 

"You can sleep, we still got ways to go." 

Javier nods, he places his head on Arthur's broad shoulder and closes his eyes, this time without any fear. The further they go the lighter he feels, everything starts to fade off.


End file.
